Selfishness From Parallell Universe
by Kouji Girl
Summary: Two-shot, Author's Universe/complete mishmash. She got second chance to be happy, after her beloved died. All she needs to do is to pull her man from the parallel world. No strings-attached, no world destroyed. Treat it like it's own, strange thing, that happened because author had sleepless night and couldn't stop writing. Jonathan x OC


_Hello there, fellow readers! Author's here - I feel like I have to write it to avoid confusion – no, I don't have any idea how this story came to life, it have no continuous timeline, it's quite largely an Author's Universe mash-up and has probably very litte (if any at all) sense – I just wanted to write some really abstract sob-story that was completely detached from main plot of game and from anything, honestly and is full of love and fluff (and bad dialogues). No, do not look for any sense or coherent plot – there's none, treat it like it's own, strange thing xD Also, sorry for any incorrect use of english, I didn't written anthing in long time, I'm rusty._

 _„-Don't you dare die on me! Don't you dare! You promised that nothing will tear us apart, so now keep! That! Promise!" She screamed, rocking back and forth frantically cradling his body in her arms. Her black, long hair he loved so much, her clothes, her face and hands – everything was covered in dark blood and even more of it was pooling around them – both from his and hers injuries but she did not cared about that, her mind solely focused on samurai that was lying in her arms. Their dishelveled and destroyed, bloodied clothes were showing signs of heavy battle, the one of many that take part in Naraku. Her angel was using last ounces of his strength to heal man's wounds but she already felt heaviness of his body. In her mind she knew he's gone already but she stubbornly refused to believe it. She lowered and rested her head on his, giving his hair small kisses, like it could be some charm to magically wake him up. She squeezed her eyes, an uncontrollable sob shook her whole body. He couldn't die. Not like this. Not here. Not for him._

 _„-S-snap out of t-this!" She heard squeaky voice coming from her left side. It actually sounded more like a pig-squealing than a sound human would make. „-You're c-cradling a corpse! L-leave him! You have to, i-if we want to-"_

Suddenly, she felt something tugging sharply on her cloack – she groaned and lazily opened her eyes. Looking around, still half-conscious, she noticed she was lying on the ground and that there was a large cat that was curiously snooping around her coat pockets. When he saw her move he jumped back a bit, meowled and sat down, curling his tail neatly around legs, watching her expectantly.

„-That dream again." She sighted and sat down quietly, stretching her body and then rubbing her temples with closed eyes. „-I will never come to terms with it, will I?" She absently put her hand on her chest - there, under the folds of her samurai uniform she could felt small, circular item. She squeezed it softly with her palm, looking at the ground with unfocused gaze. A reminder of better days for her. And for him. A second meowl, now almost clearly irritiated, brought her to her senses.

„- I heard you first time, no need to repeat yourself." she tried to say jokingly but it came out forced, like most things she said since the day he died. She put her hand in her pocket and took out some loose chunks of what she believe was riceball before. She put it gently in front of the cat, who gingerly smelled the food first and then – after apparently making sure it's edible - slowly started eating.

It reminded her that one time they found a kitty while on patrol in Mikado. She smiled to those memories. Little devil stole her lunch then jumped on her darling shoulders, patted his back with his paw, turned aorund, jumped down and run away like it was nothing, while both of them were standing there, completely dumbfounded. While she was still processing what happened, it was him who broke the silence with his soft, almost breathless laughter she loved so much. She smiled sadly. Nothing felt right without him anymore and she has no will nor strength to act like it ever will, and her friends knows that all too well.

„-Right, my friends!" She raised her head in sudden realization. „-Maybe there's still a way." She hastily got on her feet, quickly patted cat on the head and started to run in the direction of main square, where the Rite of the Gauntlet took place.

Square was slowly getting empty – Casualries and Luxurors alike who weren't chosen by the Gauntlet were getting back to their houses and villages. Those few, who were favoured by the Rite gathered in small circles, getting to know their fellow comrades and welcoming first day of their samurai duties, that would last till the end of their days. While she was getting closer to the plaza she stopped running and was now walking briskly, looking around nervously for familiar silhouettes clad in blue. There were still some people in common clothes, but she already could spot few samurais standing in circles, talking lively and when she saw the group of them, her heart started beating faster – she could feel anxiety building up. She wanted to see him so much, she was sure she will see him here but she also knew he won't recognise her. After all, it was Gauntlet Rite day that they've met each other and it wasn't untill much, much later they even started talking freely. Suddenly, she felt there was something bigger to be feared in this situation. Something that frozen her in place.

 _And what if in this world there's anothe me? Will I be able to selfishly steal him away, just to make my own self happy, not caring for other one?"_

She stood there, frozen, lost in her thoughts, fighting with her own consciousness. _What if? What if?_ \- those words were circling in her head like vultures, eating away at her.

 _Will I be selfish enough? If there's me of this world, why would I even show myself here? Why am I even thinking I'm needed here. What I will tell them? Why am I even asking that, why would he even care about me?_

Again, absently, her hand touched little item under her clothes. While he was alive she sometimes used to do this in tough battles – be it in Naraku or with other people, just to remind herself there's someone who is there for her and supports her with all his might. After he died though it developed in unconscious reflex, something she did for comfort and quiet consolation. She closed her eyes, breathing deepily and then slowly exhaled. And while doing so, she heard familiar voice. Voice she thought she would never hear again. Her eyes instantly shot open and while initially her whole body froze up, it slowly started moving in the direction the voice came from. Her body felt cold, her heart was beating frantically and her breath was short and quick. All she knew was that fate was cruel mistress that already decided her destiny.

Walter couldn't believe in what he was seeing. Here, in broad daylight, some random female samurai just came up to their group - no, not even _their_ group, but the guy he just had met moment before _alone_ – and looking like a ghost in trance, close to breaking down with tears, she says his name, puts her arms around his neck and kisses him like it was all that she ever did in her whole life, before the guy can even say anything or defend himself. He heard Isabeau beside him giving quite a yelp of surprise, and while she covered her mouth he could say she wasn't going to miss even a moment of it and she was probably secretly enjoying the show. Other guys – namely Flynn and Navarre – looked more collected, well, at least as much as you could be in this situation. He was sure he heard Navarre saying something unsavory under his breath, while Flynn just looked. With mouth wide open. As for him, he wasn't sure if he was more shocked or amused – the guy she had kissed, Jonathan, a prim and proper Luxuror he got to know few minutes ago, was standing there now, completely frozen with mouth open, looking at the girl with gaze that Walter could describe only like _„what have you done to me and why"_. From the moment he saw Jonathan, Walter was more than sure the man was from those who would get heart-attack by merely holding hands with a woman, so he was actually surprised guy did not died on the spot. Well, he did noticed that gold-scarved samurai was standing completely still and if it was not for his trembling lips and his furrowed brows, he could swear that the guy had died. Casualry also couldn't help but raise his brow when noticed that, while Jonathan was blushing furiously, his hands hadn't moved even for an inch since kiss and they were still gently clasped on girl's waist, while her hands were resting firmly one on his shoulder, other one lower, on his chest. He certainly couldn't say he did not enjoy the show the two put out. Maybe he was even a little bit of envious.

Not wanting to look too long on Jonathan,Walter moved his gaze to the strange woman, that suddenly put a show for them. She was clothed in samurai garb but he noticed it looked strangely old and slightly tattered, nothing like their own new, shiny uniforms. Thing that he also noticed about her was that she was tall – closer to his and Jonathan's own height than Isabeau - and quite slim, with long, shapely legs. He actually stopped there for a moment, looking a little bit longer than needed – after all he liked pretty girls and she had quite the figure. Her hair was his type too – shimmering black, hanging near her lower back, wild with little curls here and there, with long bangs framing side of her face and eyes. He was curious about her eye color but it was hard to see, since neither her nor Jonathan broke eye contact with each other yet. Walter was amused but also slightly irritiated - he didn't thought the soft-spoken Luxuror had the gall to look girl in the eyes like that for so long but it started to go for far too long for his taste.

„-Hoy, lovebirds! I'm sorry for breaking the romantic atmosphere here, but we are dying to know the details here!" - He called with his booming voice, laced with amusement. While Isabeau wanted to stop him and started to putting her thoughts into words starting with angry „Walter" his question was enough to break Jonathan and girl apart.

He actually watched really closely as she jolted and jumped back as in sudden shock. She blinked few times, like she was waking up from a dream and then just lowered her head, as in shame. He could actually feel the tension in the air and rest of group leaning closer and closer in anticipation.

„-You want the details?" She started softly, barely above the whisper. „-If I go into explaining details, we would still be standing here tomorrow." She turned her head and looked at him. For the first time he saw her eyes – clear gray – he suddenly realised why Jonathan might've looked at her for so long. There was something in those eyes – they were beautiful but they also had something that even he could see – a deep, deep sadness. „-Walter." He thought he didn't heard her right. Did she just called him by his name?

„-Did you... Did you just said Walter's name? Just like that?" Strangely, it was Isabeau that was first to react and break the silence that fell.

„-Right, you are probably creeped out with me." She smiled sadly while reflexively put her hand on her chest. „-Especially you, Jonathan and I'm sorry for that but...But" She tightened her hand around small item like it was sole thing that could save her life and while closing her eyes she took step back from a man she passionately kissed just moments ago. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she desperately tried to stop them from falling but couldnt. Suddenly everything came back to her in flashes of light.

The first day they met each other, the times they trained together.

When he taught her how to read and write or when she was falling asleep on him while he was drawing.

Way he always protected her in fights or comforted her when she was crying her eyes out.

The way he held her in his arms, kissing slowly, burying hands in her hair making her forget about the world.

Those many long nights they were experiencing each other again and again, never getting enough and the small butterfly kisses on her cheeks he was often waking her up with after.

All she could think about was this man before her, how much she had missed him – his face, eyes, smile, voice, smell, everything. Everything came back and she knew she was getting desperate for him and if she won't calm herself down now she will never do it.

„-I-it is just I b-believe you really.." Jonathan started slowly and gingerly but he could still hear his voice beaing weak and shaking from the emotions. As for the female in front of him, just hearing his voice even for moment made her raise head and pin her gaze straight at him immediately. Her gaze was forceful, yet at the same time hopeful and so fragile that he couldn't believe humans could show all those emotions with their eyes at the same time. All of it almost made him regret opening his mouth, he wasn't used to have such undivided attention so it made him little too aware of his own embarassment and this whole, strange situation.

 _But blushing under her gaze?_

This realization made him pause. He knew he was never good with females, it was really easy to make him blush just insinuating that he would court women, so normally he just pushed things like that away, focusing on his books, drawings or goal of being samurai. So why is that, while he can feel his face being on fire, he don't want to run from her? Why it feels completely right to look into her eyes, that lovely eyes gazing in his so sadly. And this thing that happened earlier, why did he acted like he desperately wanted her for himself? He never felt anything like this, almost like it was some primal urge he could not stop. Feeling blood rushing to his face at mere reminder of her in his arms he quickly shook his head lightly. He also realized he was so lost in his thoughts that he stopped talking mid-sentence. „-I-it's just I believe you really surprised all of us there." he quickly corrected himself, feeling not only hers, but also his fellow apprentices eyes on him. He could almost feel Walter's smirk and mocking when he said _„surprised all of us"_ but he tried not to think about it too intently.

„-I really do have no idea who you might be but it seems you know more than us, so If you could-"

„-You will never change Jonathan." - She cut his sentence off. She was staring into space with slightly parted lips. The same lips he shamelessly and hungrily kissed moments ago and surprisingly to even himself, in a brief second he thought he wouldn't had any objections to kiss one more time. He immediately felt ashamed of thinking like that and reprimanded himself in his mind. „-Maybe it's for the better. You wouldn't be you otherwise."

After saying that she looked straight at him - his heart skipped a beat and he almost audibly gasped. He had quietly prayed others won't notice the look in her eyes. It wasn't _just_ look. She wasn't just _looking_ at him, she was looking _through_ him like he was made of glass, looking so deeply into his eyes that he felt she knew his every single thought. Her eyes cleared, dark and piercing like steel. Everything went so fast with her that he just now started to really notice how tall and slim she actually was and that her long, black hair cascaded loosely – not only on her back but also chest, shoulders, along the arms, there were even bangs that partially covered her face and eyes, giving her attractive yet, quite menacing look paired with sharp, piercing gaze. Jonathan was sure the day just got too hot for full samurai attire. He also, for the first time in his young life, had to remind himself how to breathe.

TBC

 _Sorta messy and not much action here... Second part is still Work In Progress. Please, do not expect much, it's just something I drafted in free-time and then just went and ran away with it as i wrote xD Cheers._


End file.
